Whispers in the Dark
by Renee86
Summary: The return of Sharon Beck has dire consequences for those involved, will she ruin what has been built over the past 3 years? Set after 3X6 "Jane Doe" Shandy Pairing. Warning: Dark Fic *Major Character Death and perinatal death (death of unborn child)*
1. Chapter 1

Sharon Raydor places her purse and service weapon on her entrance table with a sigh, looking up to observe her living room. It had been a long week, she had been deeply involved in the Nikolski case, and were close to solving it. Her lawyer had informed her that the paperwork for Rusty's adoption would be ready to go before the judge in a few days. She headed towards her bathroom, and turns on the light rolling her neck side to side. A nice warm, long bubble bath is just what she needs to relax she decided. She begins running the bathwater, pouring a lavender scented bubble bath in the stream. She turns and begins to unbutton her blouse but hears a knock at the front door. She smiles remembering that Andy was coming by to drop off a report she needed to sign. She buttons the blouse back up and turns the water off before exiting out into the living room, smile still on her face.

She opens the door to reveal not Andy Flynn, but none other than Sharon Beck nervously standing at the door. Sharon blinks unsure of what to say, motioning for the scared looking woman to come in. "S-Sharon what can I help you with", she asks motioning for her to sit on the couch. The young woman sits on the couch crossing her arms in front of her, pursing her lips together. "Rusty told me what happened between you two, i'm sorry he's not here right now", she says. The younger womans runs her hands up and down her arms in response before speaking. "I didn't know where else to go, my boyfriend he's been threatening me I thought you could help", she says softly. Sharon is taken aback by the young woman's plea she thought she would need to be the stern mother, not Captain. She rubs her hand along the woman's back to comfort her. "You take such good care of Rusty, i'm sorry I hurt him I don't have anyone to go to", she says breaking down. Sharon wraps her arms around the younger woman softly telling her it will be alright to calm down. "Has he hurt you", she asks pulling away to looking closer for injuries. Beck nods pulling up her sleeve to show bruises along her arm and wrist, which Sharon takes note of. She pulls her phone out indicating she wanted to photograph the bruise then looks back to the woman. "You are very brave to ask for help, and you look better i'm proud of you" she says to the other woman.

She snaps two pictures of Sharon Beck's bruises and sets the phone down on the coffee table. "Rusty is very lucky to have a mother like you", Becks says with a smile. Sharon nods standing up "I'll make us some tea maybe it will help you calm down" she says. The older woman makes her way to the kitchen as Sharon Beck takes in her surroundings. Sharon's voice calls out from the kitchen that after tea she will take her to make a statement at the station. Sharon Raydor's home was a place she had never been, never even dreamnt of being in. There were pictures depicting ballet slippers on her walls, flowers on the kitchen counter even. This wasn't what Rusty had grown up in, he grew up in run down houses and a old Buick. She was jealous that this woman thought she could bribe her son with this upscale life. She looked from the coffe table to the woman in the kitchen, and down to her pocketbook on the table. She rose up from the couch and carried it with her to over the ledge of the counter watching Sharon. Sharon prepares the tea, thinking to herself that maybe has misjudged Sharon Beck this woman has made a 180 turn around. Aside from still having issues with a significant other, she looked clean and sober. She wanted Rusty to see that, his mother had changed for the better finally. She knew in her heart she needed to tell her about the adoption that would legal soon. She turned around with a small smile, coming face to face with Sharon Beck holding a gun. The smile quickly leaves her face, she drops the teacups she was holding raising her hands up.

"Sharon we can talk about this, just put the gun down", she says calmly eyes taking in the woman's movements. The younger woman cocks the hammer back on the pistol looking Sharon in the eyes before speaking. "You are taking my son away, you show him this better than you lifestyle", she yells. Sharon fliches some as the woman brandishes the gun and yelling, silently praying Andy will be there soon. "You poisoned my son's mind making him think you are so much better then me," she continues. "No, I was taking care of him when he kept running away from foster care," Sharon replies calmly. Sharon Beck shakes her head then look in her eyes going from crazed to relieved, Sharon seems hopeful. Her hope is dashed when Sharon Beck pulls the trigger twice in succesion, and then slowly lets the gun fall from her hand. Sharon Raydor has no time to react as the she suddenly feels sharp pain radiate from her chest and side. The younger woman watches as the woman in front of her slowly brings shaking hands down to her chest. She brings her hands up soaked in blood, the front of her shirt turning a sickening crimson. She presses her hand again to her chest and staggars forward towards Sharon Beck. She finally snaps out of her haze and blinks, turning to run out the door leaving the injured woman. Andy Flynn strolls down the hallway of Sharon's condo carrying the file that Captain Raydor needed signed.

He stopped in front of her door noticing the front door was slightly opened which bothered him. He tapped lightly, and heard his name weakly said followed by a thud on the floor. He enters the apartment to Sharon Raydor laying on the floor by her entrance front table bloodied and shaking. Upon seeing this he quickly rushes to her side assessing the situation, laying her on her back. Upon seeing the front of her, he quickly rushes to the kitchen finding a large dishrag. He quickly presses the rag to the wound in her chest, while fumbling to dial 911. Sharon weakly moves her head to focus her eyes on Andy who is kneeling over her on the phone. A passing by neighbor notices the opened door to see her on the floor, Andy looks to him instructing him to help. The neighbor takes off his coat to press to the other wound which is bleeding profusely. Her breathing which had been suprisingly steady halted as gasped loudly before beginning to cough loudly. He rolled her to her side as coughed blood, the evidence left on her lips. "Sharon, Sharon...stay with me"he says gripping her limp hand. "Sharon stay awake, you need to stay awake squeeze my hand", he continues talking to her calmly. The neighbor looks up from the carnage in front of him to Andy, his eyes not masking the fear. The paramedics make their way through the door to the condo carrying their gear, one kneeling beside Sharon's limp form. He takes Andy's and squeezes it before removing it to open Sharon's shirt assess her wounds.

The other medic hooks the barely concious woman up to an IV to replace the blood she is quickly losing. The paramedic assessing her wounds looks to his partner, explaining she is stable they need to go now. Rusty rides shotgun to Louie Provenza who is driving trying to balance a greasy burger in one hand chatting with Rusty. "Sharon thinks that I should look into UCLA you know," Rusty says to Provenza with a smile. Provenza nods, "Yes well right now Sharon wants you home for dinner", he grumbles. Moments pass before the police radio goes off in the car. "We have a 53 year old caucasian female gunned down in her home by an unknown assailment, medics are on the scene", the officer says. "Lt Andy Flynn is on the scene also, victim is being stabilized for transport to Cedars-Sinai," dispatch continues. The smile that is on Rusty's face quickly leaves when they hear the address is given it is Sharon's condo. Provenza looks to Rusty and then looks back to the road swallowing hard, turning around to head to the condo. Andy looks down as they are lifting the gurney, he doesn't want to leave her. He follows behind the paramedics down the hall as Rusty and Provenza run in. Rusty gets his first look at Sharon, she is pale her skin snow white in contrast to the red staining her. "Sharon, look at me please", his voice breaks as he follows the unconcious woman. Provenza pulls on Andy's arm stopping him as Rusty and the paramedics disappear into the elevator. "You need to help find the son of a bitch who did this to her", Provenza says. Andy walks around the condo in a daze as Buzz walks around with his camera filming the macabre scene an hour later. He doesn't want this to be the way he remembers his last moments with Sharon if she dies. She has become an important figure in his life not only as his captain, but in his heart. He remembers the last time they ate dinner together, she giggled over her glass of red wine. He brushed away a lock of her hair that had fallen across her face, bringing a smile to her face. They stopped at her door, he accompanying her she turns to him after opening the door. She told him good night with a smile and turns to enter when he grasps her hand. She turns back to him, he brings his face to hers gently bringing his lips to hers. He is brought out of his "daydream" as Provenza points out that the person who shot Sharon, did not take anything. Sykes points out that Sharon's weapon is still laying in its holster on the entrance table. "Something isn't right here", Tao says looking to the others. "Whoever did this, wasn't trying to rob her, they were trying to kill her", Provenza says grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: So i've always preferred Angst storylines and I am finding this story alot easier to write then my other story which was more fluff. So TISSUE ALERT! **

**-1 Hour Earlier-**

The sound of the siren blares in Rusty's ears as he sits beside Sharon in the back of the ambulance. He holds her hand gently, trying wipe some of the blood away with the sleeve of his hoodie. "S-she feels cold", he sniffs looking up the medic who is checking her blood pressure and telling vitals to his partner. "Brad have the trauma team have a crash cart ready her blood pressure is becoming unstable", the medic yells. Rusty looks from Sharon's face noticing that it is starting pale even more, then looks to the medic. The ambulance pulls into the emergency entrance and the rest of the journey is blur to Rusty. He trails behind the gurney as the docs are running beside it being informed of her condition. A nurse stops Rusty at the entrance to the trauma room, informing him that they will take care of his mother. Upon hearing the word mother he stands stunned, for the first time really acknowledging their relationship.

**-2 Hours Later-**

Rusty is pacing in the OR waiting room pacing, biting his thumbnail out of nervousness, he barely hears his name. All Rusty can think of is the last time he saw Sharon that morning when they were eating breakfast together. _She set a plate of eggs in front of him with a smile asking him his plans for the day. He tells her that he plans on playing a chess tournament in the park, that will be over the weekend. Sharon tells him that she would like to come tommorrow when she is out of work. She bends down and places a kiss to top of his head..._ His memories are cut short by the sound of his name being said repeatedly, by Andy Flynn. He looks up to see Andy and the rest of the crew standing in the waiting room, all in a state of shock.

Amy stands next to Julio, with her head down trying to maintain her tough exterior. However all she manages to hide the tears beginning to fall down her face. She turns her back to the rest of the group crossing her arms. Tao sits in a chair with his hands clasped together in front of his face beside Provenza. As a whole the group feel not only for their fallen comrade but also Andy Flynn who has retreated out into the hall. From their vantage point they can see he is leaning against the wall, his head back-eyes closed. He stands there in silent agony, contemplating what happened after that kiss the other night.

_Their clothing lays scattered along her bedroom floor, the pale moonlight casting their shadows onto the carpet. They lay in a tangle of white sheets and a large tan comforter, nestled with decorative throw pillows. He nuzzles her cheek with his nose pointing out that the FID would have a field day with this. She laughs softly pointing out that when she was in FID, they thought she was a wicked witch. He laughs, "Oh you saw that picture on the murder board," he asks. "Did Provenza help you draw that," she asks arching an eyebrow. "C'mon Provenza," he asks feigning shock, twining thier fingers together. He strokes her cheek before tangling his hand in her hair. "All that matters now is that we are together," he says with a smile before kissing her. _

As with the others their reveries of memories of Sharon is interrupted by the arrival of none other than Jack Raydor. Andy snaps to and walks over to him, demanding to know what the hell he is doing there. "Well she is my wife Andy, i'm still her emergency contact I just got the call", he says smugly. Andy scoffs, "She's about to be your ex-wife you son of a bitch all you care about is her pension", he spits. Provenza and Mike approach the two men, Louie grabbing Flynn's arm. "C'Mon Flynn, now's not the time Sharon wouldn't want that even if it is Jack", he says softly. Andy pulls away with a nod before running his hand over his face retreating to the doorway observing Jack.

Aside from the idle chatter of what time is it, and who's hungry you could hear a pin drop in the waiting room. Soon their silence is broken as they hear footsteps and the door to the OR Suite close. A kindly looking older man follows behind a tall young man dressed in scrubs approaching the group. Both Andy, and Jack straighten up as the doctor asks for the family of Sharon Raydor, approaching Jack who said he was her spouse. He waves his hand indicating that the others worked for her, and that Rusty was her foster son. Rusty approaches with a hopeful look on his face as the doctor looks down. Upon seeing the doctor's reaction, the detectives all know the news isn't good having to give bad news themselves. "I'm sorry to inform you that your wife died as a result of her injuries,"he says looking to Jack then the others.

Rusty simply turns runs out of the room unsure of what to, Amy standing to after him knowing he doesn't need to be alone right now. Provenza has already moved from his seat and placed a hand on his friend's arm. Andy scoffs, "You're wrong where'd you get your degree from anyway Sharon..." he chokes up getting the words out. Andy puts his head down solemnly turning from the group then back to Jack. "Bet your glad to hear this aren't you, why are you still here?" he yells at Jack. "Andy, no calm down he has a right to be here despite being the scum of the earth", Provenza says. The doctor steps aside allowing the hospital chaplain to begin to talk hoping to comfort the greiving group.

None of the group is paying attention to the Chaplain all they can see is their own grief, being displayed in their own way. Amy is kneeling on the hallway floor with a broken Rusty cradling, and rocking him as he sobs. Julio stands there shaking his head before looking down with his fists balled up. Tao watches silently as Jack is lead away by the doctor and Chaplain leaving Provenza to deal with Andy. Andy has begun pacing back and forth not believing what has happened, in a state of denial. He finally stops and looks to the group loosening his tie, "I-I need to get out of here," he says turning away before exiting the room quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**So the new plot that emerges in this Chapter was suggested to me by a reader, and before people naysay the plot twist: This is a possibility (uncommon, but possible). I was like should I, and figured ok. Meanwhile I will put my flame suit back on! Not so many tissues are needed for this chapter I don't think. But still angsty. **

**-Downtown L.A.- **

Sharon Beck pushes her way through the door of the run down house her and her boyfriend Mark are crashing at. She walks into the living area which as seen better days occasionally homing large rats also. "Hey baby where have you been", he slurs drunkenly as she sits down beside him. She shrugs taking a swig of the beer that he was drinking, he starts going on about she'd never guess what he heard. She looks up as he explains something she hoped to not have to have repeated in her mind. "The guy at the liqour store said the lady who has your son was shot tonight", he says gruffly. Sharon squirms a bit nervously next to Mark, "Oh-Oh yeah, well do they know who did it," she asks. He answers no but that it was all over the news, being such a high up in the LAPD it was top priority.

**-Morgue- **

"Starting examination of 53 year old female, identified as Capt-Captain Sharon Raydor of the LAPD," Dr. Morales states hesitently. He turns away from her face for a minute not wanting to continue very rarely did he do this. The only time he felt like this was when determining the death of a child such as the Jane Doe weeks ago. "Victim died from internal bleeding due to a small perforation of the aorta, after multiple attempts at resuscitation," he says reading the chart. He notes that she has what looks like slivers of ceramic in her feet. He notes that, there is no defensive wounds on her arms or hands. No signs of rape, or sexual assault however the pelvic exam does reveal some abnormalities. Morales chooses to worry about that after finishing the exam however.

**-Andy Flynn's Apartment-**

Andy sits on his couch, in daze he's been sitting there ever since Provenza checked on him an hour ago. Provenza even offered to stay with him for a little bit, he declined wanting to be by himself. He opens the drawer of his side table pulling out a framed picture, it is of him and Sharon at Nicole's wedding. He is sitting there in a black tux, she in a pale lavender strapless gown. They are both smiling without a care in the world, her "I like weddings attitude" apparent. He smiled tracing the outline of her face on the glass of the picture. He had never seen her this happy before being twirled around the dance floor at the reception. He sits the picture down on his side table instead of in the drawer. He turns to the brown paper bag that he brought home with him removing its contents. He sits a cheap bottle of vodka down the on coffee table and stares at knowing he shouldn't do this. Not only would he be breaking his sobriety, Sharon would have been dissapointed in him. That's the key word, would have... His temptation is broken by the sound of his phone ringing.

**-Morgue-**

Dr. Morales turns his head hearing the entire team come through the door, their grief adding an even bigger chill to the room. "I found evidence that Capt-Sharon had possibly been drinking tea prior to the attack," he says. He then points to a bag containg small fragments of a tea cup placing it down on the tray. "This was found during my examination embedded in the soles of her feet," he continues. He pulls out a bag containing what looks like blonde hair, and a brown file folder. " I do not have the blood work back until a few days but I found an abnormality during the pelvic exam", states holding the folder. "Do you know if Sharon was seeing anyone prior to..."he cuts off. The team look back and forth to each other which indicates that they didn't think so. "I found evidence of recent activity not concurrent with rape, and her uterus was enlarged for a woman her age", he continues. Amy being the only female speaks up, "Are you saying that the Captain was pregnant," she says. Provenza lets out a laugh, "It's been a rough day for us all but are you drunk Morales," he grumbles.

Dr. Morales shakes his head, "The oldest woman to naturally conceive was 59, it isn't very common but isn't unheard of," he states. He looks down at the paperwork in his hand and then begins to speak. "She appears to have been 6 to 8 week gestation, and probably thought that she was menopausal or pre-menopausal," he finishes. Provenza sighs and looks to the others, "Well we need to the break the news to someone but who," he asks. "Sharon and I have been dating for the past few months," Andy says quickly. The team and even Dr. Morales turn to look at Flynn none knowing what to say. They suspected that something had been going on between the two, but for this to happen at the same time. "Sharon would want us to find who is responsible, and we need to be there for Rusty," Andy continues.

**-Downtown L.A.- **

Sharon Beck takes the gun that she had used to shoot Sharon Raydor and tosses it a trashcan blocks down from her house while looking for a fix. She passes in front a shop with TVs displaying pictures of Sharon Raydor stating: LAPD Captain murder is still a mystery. She wraps her coat around herself tightly before wandering to a man standing on the corner.

**-Andy Flynn's Apartment-**

Rusty sits on the couch his chessboard long forgotten as he notices the picture of Sharon and Andy, that was sitting on the side table. Andy emerges from the kitchen, Rusty quickly places it back down. "Thanks for letting me stay Lt. Flynn, it would make Sharon happy," he says looking down. "Listen kid, Sharon wouldn't want us to mope around she'd want us to keep going," he says encouragingly. "She would want us to do our best no matter what, and that justice will in the end," he concludes. Rusty nods as he reaches to give Andy an unexpected but welcome hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Andy Flynn's Apartment- **

Andy sits alone again on his couch the team wouldn't let him come to the office to begin the investigation. After the revelation that Sharon had been pregnant, he felt like he needed to be working, in order to deal with the grief. Sitting at home makes him think of Sharon, and of all the times they went through together. Even when he was busy drawing a picture of her with a pointy hat on the murder board there was something there. While his team was at work solving his girlfriend's murder he's here trying to drink himself into oblivion. The empty bottle from yeserday rolled on the floor by the couch as he curls up. The last time they had sat on his couch had been after the Logan case. Sharon had been so distraught over having to give the young mother the notification of her children's deaths. He had held her and comforted her as she dealt with the fact that she held back telling CeCe Logan the truth. He told her he wanted to be there for her if she needed him. Yet the one time he should have been there for her, he didn't get there in time. It had been his fault, if he had shown up earlier he wouldn't have had to see Sharon on Dr. Morales' table.

**-Murder Room-**

The team are solemnly staring at the murder board in front of them not believing what they had to compile for it. On display was the DMV photo of Sharon Raydor next to "victim" along with her job title and information on her death. "It's always the husband, that's what I always say," Provenza quips hoping to bring some brevity to the situation. Tao shakes his head "Jack Raydor didn't do this,he has an ironclad alibi", he states. "She knew her kil...attacker she didn't fight back," Amy says pointing to the picture of her hands. "She was going to drink tea with them it seems", Sanchez notes. Buzz comes out from electronics and walks over to the team, "I've been combing through the security videos of the condo", he says. They have to pass by Sharon's empty office which was how she had left it 3 days ago. The blinds lay open letting the beautiful L.A. sunlight fall into the room, making it look more cheerful. Her desk is sitting just as she had left it, the files set in neat piles. They knew they would soon need to box the contents of her office, it would be hard to clear everything out.

**-Andy Flynn's Apartment- **

Andy dozes on his couch after consuming half of another bottle of cheap vodka, before passing out drunk. As he enters a drunken sleep, his mind drifts off to the afternoon 2 days ago when he last saw Sharon at work. _They had been pulling frequent all-nighters due to this case, trying to determine if he was wrongfully convicted and sentenced to team has finally caught a break and are starting to file out for the evening, Andy and Sharon the only ones left. He looks over to Sharon's office, the blinds are drawn closed-have been all afternoon. He taps on the door and enters after hearing her muffled "come in" in answer to the knock. She's sitting at her desk going over the newest report, pen following the words. She looks up and smiles at him asking him what she can do for him. "I'm going to be here for a little bit longer why don't you go home Sharon,"he says. She puts down the pen she was using, and rests her chin in her palm with a smile. "I wish I could but I need to finish signing off on this report", she states. He shakes his head and speaks, "I'll bring it by later-you need to rest you look sick," he notes concerned. She smiles at his concern "I'll be fine I have an appointment tommorrow with my doctor it's nothing i'm sure," she says smiling. He nods and turns towards the door repeating that he will by her house later with the report._

Andy wakes to a pounding in his head, and loud banging at his door he answers coming face to face with Provenza. "Geez Flynn did you buy out the entire liquor store," he says pushing his way into the apartment. "Did you try to go to a meeting..or call your sponsor", he asks surveying the room. "Yeah uh...I- I don't need to go i'm fine," he murmurs. "I got there late, I should have been there its my fault", he says shaking his head. "I should have been there to protect her,"he says looking to Provenza. "We didn't know Flynn, but we can do something now find the person who did it,"he states. He holds up a brown file folder, "Morales is running DNA on the blonde hair found on her, they know its female," he continues.

**-Murder Room-**

Tao sits at his desk on the phone getting the information on the hair that was found with Sharon. Meanwhile Amy, and Sanchez are solemnly packing the things that were left in Sharon's office. It didn't feel right to them, Amy thought having to pack up the Captain's things so someone could take this office. Probably Provenza he always did want a promotion she thought to herself. Amy and Julio exit the office turning off the lights, shutting the door for the last time. With a sigh Sanchez slides Sharon's name plaque out of the frame on the door. Tao slams the phone down on the cradle, getting the attention of Amy and Julio. "Sharon Beck,"he says loudly. Sanchez tilts his head in question, "Rusty's mom, right," he asks. "According to Morales the hair found on the Captain belonged to Sharon Beck", he says. "Wait a minute the last person to see the Captain alive, was Rusty's mother?" Amy asks surprised. "Yes i'm going to call a squad car to see if they can round her up for questioning", he answers. Amy and Julio look to each other but are shocked to see Rusty standing there with a look of sorrow on his face. "My mom, she-she hurt Sharon?" he asks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprisingly I had a bit of a issue writing this, but I am putting this as the last Chapter. However rest assured I am doing a "One Shot" from this storyline so stay tuned for that. Yes I know I was evil with this story! **

**-Murder Room-**

A uniformed police officer walks in with a struggling Sharon Beck, who is yelling obscenities at the officer. Tao and Amy stand by interview room 1 pointing it out to the officer to take her there. They enter the room after the officer escorted the younger woman in, sitting down after he leaves. "Ms. Beck where were you 3 days ago around 5 PM," Tao asks picking his pen up to take notes. She shakes her head and closes her eyes to think for a second before opening her eyes again. "I was out with my boyfriend, we were trying to score some drugs out by the Hobby Lobby downtown," she states confidently. "Are you sure about that, we found your hair at the scene of a crime," Amy states loudly. Sharon Beck laughs, if they figure it out i'll never see Rusty again she thinks to herself. " Captain Sharon Raydor was murdered almost a week ago, this places you at the scene," Tao states placing down the DNA results. Amy looks to Tao before speaking, "So are you sure you were out getting drugs"? Their conversation was cut short however by the loud yelling of a man outside the door. Tao and Sykes glance at each other door is flung open as an irate Andy Flynn storms in. He takes in the sight of Sharon Beck sitting in the room before reacting again. "You, you killed Sharon were you that jealous that she wanted to adopt Rusty", he yells at her. "Lt Flynn come with me," Tao says escorting him out of the room quickly.

**-Interview Room 1- **

DDA Andrea Hobbs sits in a chair next to Buzz observing both the beginning of the interrogation, and Flynn's angry outburst. She sighs, "We can't get her for double homicide in the state of California unless Sharon was over 8 weeks," she states. Andy enters mumbling and glares at Hobbs who nods in acknowledgement. "We will get her, if she did it we will get her", Hobbs states taking his hand. They look on as Tao and Sykes interview Sharon Beck however they stop when the door opens and in walks a blast from Major Crimes past. "Sharon Beck my name is Brenda Leigh Johnson," says the woman. She sits her purse down beside the empty chair and looks to Sharon Beck. "You say you were not in Cpt. Raydor's residence yet the forensic evidence states otherwise", she states. Sharon Beck looks from Tao, to the new woman sitting in front of her shaking her head then looks down. "She was going to take my son, Rusty she was adopting him I couldn't lose him again," she cries out. "You do realize by killing Cpt. Raydor you will probably never see Rusty again", she says. "You shot and killed an unarmed off-duty Captain of the LAPD you can be given death do you understand me," she yells. "I-I- I shot her, and I'd do it again if I could," she yells getting up. Tao's phone rings as Brenda yells for Sharon Beck to sit down, and for the officer to come in and read her, her rights. Tao leans over and whispers to Brenda, who looks to Beck and nods. "Sharon Beck you are now under arrest for the killing of Cpt. Sharon Raydor and her unborn child",she says. The uniformed officer comes in and begins reading her, her Miranda rights.

**-Next Day-**

The team stands in the cemetary next to the closed coffin of Sharon Raydor, all sad yet relieved that they can lay her to rest with her killer now arrested. The priest drones on as the prayers are said and the speeches are given, due to be killed off duty she was not given a full military ceremony. Jack Raydor stands next to Emily and Ricky Raydor who are in turn standing next to Andy Flynn. After the ceremony the only ones left are Andy, and Jack both standing silently. "You know I know I was never a good husband but I did love her," Jack says. "You should have given her the divorce," Andy responds gruffly. Jack sighs and hands Andy a stack of papers, and turns walking away. Andy looks down to the papers, they are the divorce papers dated and signed on the day Sharon was killed. The funeral was over, and now it was time to rebuild their lives. Sharon was put to rest and her killer was apprehended. Andy grieved over what happened but knew that in the end Sharon would've wanted justice to win out in the end. On that note he throws a red rose into the grave and then turns away.


End file.
